1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a moisture-proof and insulating coating material for an electronic part and an electronic part which is moisture-proof and insulation treated with the moisture-proof and insulating coating material and a method for producing the same. Particularly, the invention provides a moisture-proof and insulating coating material for an electronic part having good reworkability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advancements in electronics has been accompanied by a steady increase in miniaturization and multiple functionality of parts. Insulating coatings are commonly applied to such electronic parts for protection from moisture, dust, gas and provide insulation.
A conventional coating material for a covering coating is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-132966. The coating material contains a methacrylate resin, a polyolefin resin or polyurethane resin and butyl acetate solvent. However, a coating film produced with the aforementioned conventional insulating coating material tends to have a poor reworkability, and the electronic parts are easily damaged when removing the coating film.
To resolve this shortcoming, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-189763 discloses the use of a block copolymer in the coating materials. To improve reworkability, the content of the vinyl aromatic polymer block in the block copolymer is controlled to 20 to 60 mole % of the copolymer. Unfortunately, the improvement in reworkability is limited; moreover, removal of the coating film is relatively slow, and the coating film is prone to fracture and residue formation.
The need for rapid removal of coating film without fracture and residue formation during reworking has become a key topic in the field of manufacturing sophisticated electronic products.